leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Syndra/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = |artwork = Maddie Julyk Flu (Alex Flores, Jean Go, Esben Lash Rasmussen, Pan Chengwei) |visual = Sam 'cgsammu' Yang Steve Zheng Walker Paulsen |sound = |voice = }} Syndra, the Dark Sovereign, Revealed By NeeksNaman:Syndra, the Dark Sovereign, Revealed at Gamescom In addition to Rengar, we'll have another upcoming champion available for play at Gamescom in Cologne, Germany. After the Pridestalker joins the League, Syndra, the Dark Sovereign, will descend upon the Fields of Justice in the following patch. A magical prodigy, Syndra conjures powerful dark spheres, and even wields enemy minions and monsters as weapons. Here's the full rundown of her abilities: * Transcendent (Passive):' Each of Syndra's normal abilities gain an extra effect at max rank. ** ''Dark Sphere: Spheres deal bonus damage to champions.'' ** ''Force of Will: Projectiles briefly knock enemies into the air.'' ** ''Scatter the Weak: Cone width increases.'' * ''Dark Sphere: Syndra conjures a dark sphere at a target location, dealing magic damage in an area. The sphere remains for several seconds and can be manipulated by Syndra's other abilities.'' * '''''Force of Will: ** ''First Cast: Grabs a target dark sphere, enemy minion or neutral monster.'' ** ''Second Cast: Throw a grasped dark sphere or enemy at a target area. Enemies struck by the projectile take magic damage and are slowed.'' * ''Scatter the Weak: Deals magic damage in a cone and knocks enemies away based on how close they are to Syndra. Dark spheres within the area of effect are also knocked back, dealing magic damage and stunning enemies in their path.'' * ''Unleashed Power (Ultimate): Draws upon Syndra's full cataclysmic power, harnessing all active dark spheres to deal additional magic damage to an enemy champion.'' Syndra's kit revolves around the manipulation of short-duration globes left behind by Dark Sphere. While the function of Dark Sphere is very simple on the surface, proper sphere management can be the difference between success and failure with Syndra. Each of her abilities can be used on its own in a pinch, but good sphere placement ensures that Syndra always has the ammunition she needs to throw projectiles with Force of Will, and creates new firing angles for globes launched with Scatter the Weak. While it might be tempting to snatch up a defenseless minion and use it as a projectile, Syndra's Force of Will ability really shins when it's used in conjunction with dark spheres. Syndra can use Force of Will to reposition these globes for a successful shot with Scatter the Weak while Dark Sphere is on cooldown, or to extend the duration of a sphere that's about to expire in order to build up ammunition on the battlefield. Ultimately, keeping your sphere count high in this manner will allow you to dictate the course of a battle by threatening a large area. The importance of managing your dark spheres is most keenly illustrated by Syndra's ultimate ability, Unleashed Power. The increased damage granted by each active sphere can transform this ability from high-damage nuke into a cataclysmic attack. Good planning and strategic dark sphere placement can make Syndra an intimidating opponent to face in mid lane. * Syndra's ability to clear minion waves from long range and put out a ton of burst damage got to be a bit much when combined with her substantial complement of crowd control abilities. Ultimately, we decided that the slow from Force of Will combined with the stun and knockback of Scatter the Weak gave her a problematic amount of disruption potential for the amount of damage she was doing. To solve this, we lowered the base slow on Force of Will and tweaked the added effect from her passive. Instead of knocking opponents into the air, you’ll now get an increase in your slow’s duration when Force of Will reaches Rank 5. Syndra Now Available By NeeksNamanSyndra, the Dark Sovereign, Now Available Today, Syndra, the Dark Sovereign, brings her powerful force magic to bear against her enemies on the Fields of Justice. '' ''Looking for an even more regal take on your Dark Sovereign? Justicar Syndra comes fully equipped with golden armor and radiant Dark Sphere. The Music of League of Legends By ByronicHeroInside Design: The Music of League of Legends There's been a lot of buzz surrounding the login music for . With so much interest in this particular piece of music, we decided it was time to have a word with our resident Composer, Christian “Praeco” Linke to find out what inspired Diana’s theme, along with what he has in store for and future compositions. Load up your playlist with orchestral music inspired by your favorite champions of the League. The interview can be found here. Media Music= ;Related Music Snowdown 2015 - Login Screen| Star Guardian 2017 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Multiple skins| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos > Syndra Art Spotlight| Syndra Champion Spotlight| Making the SKT T1 2016 World Championship Team Skins League of Legends| Light A New Horizon Star Guardian 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| The Spirit of Snowdown| A Snowdown Snowtale Snowdown 2016 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| Be Your Best Santa Snowdown 2017 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Star Guardian Syndra VFX| |-|Gallery= Syndra Concept 01.jpg|Syndra Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Syndra Concept 02.jpg|Syndra Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Syndra Concept 03.jpg|Syndra Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Syndra Model 01.jpg|Syndra Model 1 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Syndra Model 02.jpg|Syndra Model 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Syndra Model 03.jpg|Syndra Model 3 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Syndra Model 04.png|Syndra Model 4 (by Riot Artists Sam 'cgsammu' Yang and Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Syndra The Dreaming Pool.jpg|Syndra "The Dreaming Pool" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Maddie Julyk) Cats Versus Dogs Syndra Ult.jpg|Cats Versus Dogs "Syndra Ult" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flu) Syndra Poro.jpg|Syndra Poro Promo Academy Adventures Concept 01.jpg|Syndra "Academy Adventures" Concept (by Riot Contracted Artist Gutter Rat) Syndra Justicar Model 01.jpg|Justicar Syndra Model (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Syndra Atlantean Concept 01.jpg|Atlantean Syndra Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Syndra Atlantean Concept 02.jpg|Atlantean Syndra Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Syndra SnowDay Concept 01.jpg|Snow Day Syndra Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jonathan Lee) Syndra SnowDay Concept 02.jpg|Snow Day Syndra Concept 2 Star Guardian 2017 Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 06.png|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Syndra StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Syndra Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Syndra StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Syndra Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Syndra StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Syndra Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Syndra StarGuardian Model 01.png|Star Guardian Syndra Model Star Guardian A New Horizon.jpg|Star Guardian "A New Horizon" Illustration Star Guardian Starfall 01.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Illustration 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall 04.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Illustration 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 02.gif|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 05.gif|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 06.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 07.png|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 5 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian 2017 Promo Syndra.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Syndra Promo Star Guardian Statue model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian Statue model 04.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) |-|Summoner Icons= Syndra Poro Icon.jpg|Syndra Poro Multi profileicon.png|Multi New Horizon profileicon.png|New Horizon Legendary Guardian profileicon.png|Legendary Guardian |-|Ward Skins= New Horizon Ward.png|New Horizon |-|Emotes= Star Guardian sticker 15.png|Star Guardian Syndra (Message Boards) Category:Champion development Category:Syndra